


Closet

by jenna_thorn



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe changes her clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

She sleeps in his shirt. Normally they slept nude, Serenity's environmental systems not precise enough to cool only at night so it was either nightclothes or blankets and quite honestly, she liked the feel of her skin against his, liked the scratch of his chest, the burr of his stubble. So she sleeps in his shirts, not for modesty, because they aren't, barely grazing the point of her pelvic bone, but because she can.

She'd pulled her jacket off one handed before the Alliance meds could touch it. They'd had to cut away most of the blouse beneath and the weave set sticky and tugging awkwardly as she walked with a ruined shirt and half closed eyes away from the Alliance med bay across the ruined portdock to Serenity then through an echoing passageway to an empty bunk. There was blood on her shoes. There was blood on everything she wore. Very little of it was her own and none was his.

She can't stop touching the white silk of her dress. It feels foreign. She's grown used to the texture of leather, the stiff canvas of her pants or the weight of her boots; this is foreign, artificial. The silk slides across her fingertips like water, or blood, or glass. This is not her. She feels out of place within her clothing, within her skin, her life, her world. She feels alone.


End file.
